The field of this invention is pressurized fluid operated rotary devices having speed governors for limiting the speed of rotation to a desired maximum.
The most pertinent prior art of which applicant is aware is his own U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,143 assigned to the assignee hereof and the prior art listed therein. However, this prior art rotary device does not have the adjustability feature which permits the devices of this invention to be mass produced and then preset to a desired maximum speed setting so that if desired all rotors will be essentially the same in operation so far as maximum speed is concerned.